


The Principles Of Parabolic Persuasion

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world can wait…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principles Of Parabolic Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For tyrical, who wanted Tony/Rhodey on a lazy afternoon. Standalone, or could be seen as part of the _Aligning Chemistry_ series.

"Feels like every time I come over here, I wind up strapping on the suit."

Tony looks up at the sound of Rhodey's voice, his hands busy with something on the workbench. "You're tired of it already?"

"No!" Rhodey moves closer to see what Tony's up to. "You know I love the suit. And our rescue missions too—all that Superman stuff is _tight_ man, totally the shit. But it's just… it's hard to relax, you know? I never know how much time we'll have where it's just _us,_ before something else comes knocking."

Tony smiles with a hint of mischief, pulls Rhodey in close, forehead-to-forehead. "Got no plans to put the suit on _today,_ " he murmurs against Rhodey's lips.

"But you don't know, right? I mean, it could _happen._ "

Tony gives him one of those kisses that could probably be used as an interrogation technique. "Sure, but lots of things could happen. A plane could fall out of the sky—doesn't mean I'm planning on the possibility."

Rhodey slips his arms around Tony's waist, rolls up against him in a slow, smooth tease. "Finally found a way to make the world behave itself, huh?"

"Nah." Tony kisses him again, sucking on Rhodey's lower lip and licking his way inside until Rhodey almost forgets he had a point he was trying to make. "I'm putting Jarvis on babysitter duty instead. Anything lower than a catastrophe goes straight to the police or the fire department. He'll do the monitoring, and I don't have to know about it unless it's important."

"Ah," Rhodey says, a grin starting to form, "basically, you've found a way to keep yourself from being tempted."

"I wouldn't say _that,_ " Tony frowns.

"You almost went after a fender-bender last week. I mean, a school bus was involved, but still."

"It was a slow afternoon."

"That was the idea! You and me, with no appointments or schedules to keep. I know you've got the sports cars and the houses in Majorca and Dubai and all, but what _I've_ got is _you._ My idea of luxury is the time we spend together, even if being with me isn't as thrilling as a lot of other things you could be doing."

Tony shakes his head. "The houses and cars are mostly a distraction. _All_ of it is, really. When you don't have what you want—the things that _matter_ —it's a whole lot easier if you just keep moving." He strokes Rhodey's cheeks with his thumbs, gazing deeply into Rhodey's eyes as if to make sure he understands. "Everything's different now," he says, in the softest voice Rhodey has ever heard.

"So you're cool with just hanging out here, nowhere to be, no-one to save." Rhodey says lightly.

"Does it involve you getting naked?" Tony asks in serious tones.

"Damn right it does."

Tony rubs his hand across Rhodey's ass, cupping it as he nips Rhodey's earlobe with his teeth. "Then I'm _very_ okay with that," he whispers, kissing Rhodey's neck until it makes Rhodey shiver and draw him in tight.

"Here?" Rhodey suggests as he rubs against Tony with savage interest.

"Fuck, yeah." Tony pulls him toward the sofa and attacks Rhodey's neck, picking up where he left off. "Good thing I already set this up. Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"You're on your own. Watch the store."

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
